


Harry buys a house, but gets a home

by Dane_Wilshire



Series: Harry Buys a House 'Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, HP: EWE, Happy, M/M, Rimming, Top!Harry, Top!Ron, bottom!Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dane_Wilshire/pseuds/Dane_Wilshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a changed man after the war, happy and ready to enjoy life.  Ron is a Healer, but not sure how to deal with the new Harry.  Harry's full of surprises now and Ron's full of ... ah, spoilers sweeties ... but it does involve kitchen sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry buys a house, but gets a home

**Author's Note:**

> First lines challenge prompt: "I stared down at my hands as Harry spoke."
> 
> Starts out sweet, gets sweaty and sticky, finishes sweet.

I stared down at my hands as Harry spoke. There was no way I could look at him. There was no way on earth I could watch those delicious lips move and his tongue lick at them. There was no way under heaven I could see those bright green eyes glint. There was no way I could behold that soft black hair flop around and stick out in yet another direction. There was no way I could look at him and have him not know, so I stared down at my hands as Harry spoke.

I wondered how long I could continue like this before he asked me, ‘What’s your bloody fuckin’ problem, Ron?’ We lived together for seven years at Hogwarts. We’d been through the war and Voldemort’s destruction, three years that took. When you spend most every day with someone for a decade, you rather get to know him.

I was so afraid he wouldn’t recover from the wounds and the trauma that Voldemort inflicted – before Harry disintegrated the bastard. I suppose I can’t look at him now because I spent a year after that sitting by his bed looking at him. There was nowhere else I wanted to be. It was easy enough for me to sit there; I was going to be at St. Mungo’s anyway. It bothered me at first that I’d been turned down for Auror training. I found I had a knack for being a Healer, and the fact that Harry needed me, it didn’t take me long to really get over the initial disappointment. I spent that year realising that I was in love with my best mate.

Yet Harry prattled on and on about the latest news, whether it was Quidditch or politics or music or fashion. We were sitting in a coffeehouse near the British Museum, which had become a recent obsession of his – both the museum and coffee. He was a changed man when he got out of St. Mungo’s. It was like he was trying to make up for that lost year – for so many lost years. His moodiness was gone, and I think that was mostly because he wasn’t in mortal danger every day. Harry became – perky.

That was the thing that sent me over the edge. For me to see Harry Potter laughing every day and an almost permanent grin on his face was blissful torture. I enjoyed knowing that **finally** Harry was happy just being Harry – and I was happy watching it. I just couldn’t look him directly in the face for fear he would see the love in my eyes.

“Ron, are you even listening to me? London calling, hello Ron?”

“Huh? What?”

“Ron, I’ve been talking to you for half an hour now and you’re just sitting there staring at your hands. I mean, it’s nice that you’ve got those Healer’s hands and that Hermione and Ginny talked you into the manicures, but they’re not that pretty.”

I looked up out of shock, and realized I was done for. Harry was wearing that silly grin again and his green eyes were dazzling. Harry opted for contact lenses instead of glasses after his hospital stay; now there was no way anyone could miss his stunning eyes. I understood how a cobra could hypnotize its prey. There was no predatory glare there, only more of Harry’s incredible mirth.

“Oh, don’t look so bad about it, Ronnie,” Harry said and I could feel my heart melt in my chest, “I was only kidding. I’m glad they’ve talked you into better grooming and dressing – and that you’ve actually listened to them. I like the new haircut, by the way, the purposefully messy look agrees with you.

“What I’ve been telling you, though you haven’t been listening, is that I’m leaving the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Being an Auror is too dark for me now. I’m through with dark and morose. I’ve decided to join the Wizarding Examinations Authority.”

He’d actually gotten me to look at him and my initial shock had turned into astonishment. Harry was giving up being an Auror to become a professional test-writer and proctor. True, he was well suited to teaching as our experience in the DA proved. I often thought that he might even apply for a position at Hogwarts, that is, if the school didn’t approach him first.

“But what I’ve been asking you,” he continued and his grin softened but the shimmer of his eyes increased, “is if you would come with me tomorrow to look at a property. I want to buy a house. I’ve found one that sounds great and I’d like your opinion. It’s a townhouse in Lower John Street in SoHo.”

I willed my mouth muscles to get back to work. “B-b-but, Harry...that’s....” SoHo means expensive real estate. SoHo means trendy. There are also a lot of gay men in SoHo.

“Ron, it’s a great location. It’s close enough to the Ministry; there’s plenty of shopping and restaurants and nightlife nearby. Chinatown is just down the street! Merlin knows I can afford it. Besides, I thought it would be great for both of us. It’s even convenient to St. Mungo’s. I’ll stop by your flat in the morning, say nine o’clock, we’ll come by here for a quick coffee and then meet the agent there about ten.”

Harry leaned over, gave my shoulder a squeeze, and then let his hand rest there. “I’ll see you in the morning. I’ll bring the pictures and brochures.” I couldn’t help but follow his eyes as he stood up. He looked down at me. With a quick glance at his watch he said, “You should get a move on, too. You’re due back at the hospital before long.” Then he smiled a truly heartfelt smile at me, and left. I couldn’t help but watch him walk away; I noticed the slight spring in his stride and the bounce it broadcast to his butt.

To be honest, I don’t remember my rounds that afternoon. I couldn't say how I got home or even if I ate dinner. I was still stunned by the afternoon. All I could see was Harry smiling at me, his bright green eyes, and his soft black hair with its coppery-blue highlights as the sun caught it. He had it cut shorter after his stay in hospital, but it was still as unruly as always. It made his face seem more open, less like he was hiding under a mop. Just before I fell asleep, okay some time before I fell asleep, all I could picture was Harry’s tight little butt as he walked away. I should have felt guilty for masturbating while thinking of Harry’s butt. I should have, but I didn’t either time I did it that night.

I guess it was a carry-over from the war, or maybe Healer training, but I found that my internal clock had reset itself. I was awake every morning just before six. I got up, made a cup of tea, and grabbed the paper from the hearth. Even though I was awake at six, I was still not exactly a morning-person. I found I could ease into the morning with at least thirty minutes to myself. After a quick breakfast, I headed to the shower. Just as I was drying off, I heard the pounding on the door. Shit! Harry was early. That was another recent development – Harry was always early for things now.

I wrapped the towel around myself and padded to the door. I opened the door to find Harry smiling and holding two incredibly immense containers of coffee. There was a messenger bag over his left shoulder; he was wearing blue jeans slung low on his hips and a tight tee shirt. What the hell was Green Day supposed to mean? “Morning, Ronnie! I thought I’d save us some time and pick up the coffee on the way here. Have you joined a gym? You look great!” Harry flashed a brilliant smile.

That’s when it hit me – I was standing in the doorway, wet and almost nude, staring at Harry. Bloody fuck, better get him in and me dressed before the towel becomes a tent. “Come on in Harry. Let me finished getting dressed and I’ll join you in the kitchen for coffee.”

“Sure. You have the day off, right? Dress casual. I brought the pictures and stuff; we can talk about it over coffee,” Harry said over his shoulder as he walked to the kitchen. Damn, if I didn’t watch his back again. The jeans looked like they hung off the top of his ass, and framed it brilliantly. I scurried back to my bedroom to get dressed, but not before I had a quick wank thinking about how hot Harry looked.

I joined Harry in my tiny kitchen and we looked over the pictures. He was right; the townhouse was gorgeous. It was a Georgian exterior, at least that’s what the brochure told me, but the inside was ultra modern. I couldn’t help but get excited from Harry’s excitement. We were soon on our way by bus. I still didn’t understand Muggle money very well, but I could get by. As we passed through the heart of SoHo, Harry caught my attention and asked, “Doesn’t this look like a fun neighbourhood?”

“Jah.” That’s the best I manage in response? I think he took it as a yes.

The estate agent was a young and rather good-looking guy; I think he took us as a couple. I was fairly confident he was gay. None of it seemed to faze Harry at all. We looked the place over well, and it was even more amazing than the pictures. Harry had a good list of questions ready for the man and the answers seemed to satisfy him. When we made our way back down to the kitchen, Harry grabbed my elbow then looked me directly in the eyes. I was immediately immobilised.

“So? Shall we buy it then?” he asked.

“What?”

He laughed a full-out guffaw. “The house, silly. Shall we buy it?”

“We? Harry…I can…”

Harry didn’t let me finish as he turned to the young man and asked, “Will you take a cheque?” It was the agent’s turn to be shocked. He couldn’t speak, but he nodded quite vigorously. That was it; Harry Potter wrote a who-knows-million pound cheque and handed it over to the agent, just like that. The poor young guy who’d showed us around, then handed Harry a ring of keys, a folder full of papers to sign and return, then he picked up his things and left. Honestly, I don’t think the man knew what had just happened.

“Ronnie?” Harry asked as he turned to look at me.

“Yes?”

A broad smile spread across his face and his eyes took on the gleam that I recognised as pure mischief. “I think we should celebrate,” Harry said as he approached me. I didn’t even realise I was backing away from him until I bumped into the counter. He placed a hand on either side of me, pinning me in place. “And do you know how I want to celebrate?”

“No?” For some reason I answered with a question.

“I’d like to unwrap a present.” Harry’s eyebrows twitched as he said it causing his lightning scar to wiggle. He then stood on his toes and kissed me, just a simple soft kiss. “And after I unwrap a present, I like to play with it.” Then he kissed me again, deepening the kiss and teasing my lips with his tongue.

“Harry…”

“Ron, look at me. Please.” I was trembling and I could feel my eyes begin watering, but I did look at him, eye-to-eye. “Ron, we’ve wasted too much time. Believe me, when I was in the hospital I realised how close we came to losing everything. I knew you were there the whole time. I think that’s the only way I made it through that ordeal. Believe this, too, there will be romance – but right now, I just wanna fuck. Is that okay?”

“Gah?” What was with my vocabulary?

“When you answered your door in that towel this morning, I wanted to throw those coffees to the ground,” Harry said as his fingers began undoing my belt. He unbuttoned my jeans letting them fall to my ankles. He trailed kisses along my jaw to my ear, then he whispered right in my ear, “and I wanted to nail you to the floor.”

That was enough convincing for me. We practically tore the clothes off each other, our hands and lips exploring randomly and quickly. If I thought Harry was beautiful before, a naked and aroused Harry Potter was breathtaking! His torso was smooth and leanly muscled. A small cascade of silken black hair tumbled from his belly button and pooled around his dick, which was impressive by any standard but looked even more so on his small frame. The silky black hair continued down his legs and fanned across his sassy arse.

“Gods, Ron, we should have done this years ago.” Harry was licking my exposed chest and tormenting my nipples with his teeth. It seemed like Harry had hands all over me, my senses were shocked by so many touches. One hand was wrapped around, and stroking, my cock while his other hand was teasing my hole.

Suddenly his hands stopped that task and wrapped around my waist. Harry spun me around so my back was towards him then he pushed me face down on the counter. The next marvel made me wail with astonishment and delight. Harry’s delicious lips and tongue were thrilling and opening my arse. I never knew that a tongue could be agile, but Harry’s tongue was as adept at licking butt as Harry was on a broomstick. I’d never had my teeth chatter from pleasure. I was drooling on the counter and there was sticky liquid running down my left leg that could only be pre-cum – although I’d never before produced that much at one time. I had one hand behind me spreading myself even more for Harry; the other hand was trying to grasp his hair and pull his talented tongue further into me. Just as I was ready to beg for more of that sensation, it stopped and was replaced with an even hotter one – Harry’s manhood sliding into me. The feeling was incredible, it was hot and hard and full and gentle, just like Harry.

“Ronnie, baby, I can’t take this slow. I’m sorry…,” he panted onto my back, “just know that this…doesn’t mean…UNGH…that I don’t love you.” And Harry didn't take it slow — he was on a full-bore sprint to glory and I was more than happy to catch his baton. He was rough and wonderful, frenzied and fantastic.

“Do it Harry!” I screamed. “I know. YES! I can feel it.” I most certainly felt it through every nerve of my body, it was lightning and fire washing over me. I knew then that I'd feel the delicious pain for several days after, and grin with every wincing step. It was pure joy and abandon.

Harry’s hands gripped my hips even tighter and his thrusts grew in intensity as he did something for me that had never happened before – I reached orgasm without touching myself. A blinding light flashed behind my eyes. Our voices joined as Harry filled me with his essence. Somewhere I could hear him keening, “RON! Oh Ron! Yessss!”

When I was finally able to be inside of Harry it was a gentler, slower pace. I revelled at being able to look down into his face, see the desire in his expressions, and to cover him with kisses. The mind-boggling control he had over the muscles deep inside him was enough to entice me into a double-header. And to watch him sink onto my cock and arch his back was certainly exhilarating. However, it was watching his face, the unbridled happiness, the raw sexuality, the soul-deep passion, the way he always looked a little bit surprised when he came – that was the best part for me.

I lost count of the times and things we did with, to and for each other that day. We discovered that his scar was surprisingly sensitive and apparently on a direct connection to his groin. When we finally left the house that night, it was dark and there were crowds out in the streets. Harry and I had spent an entire day loving each other – finally.

We’ve lived in that house for years, now. And it is a great neighbourhood. But you know something? I still blush every time I walk into that kitchen.


End file.
